$g(x) = 3x^{3}+3x^{2}-5x-1-5(h(x))$ $h(t) = 4t^{2}-t$ $ g(h(1)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(1)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(1) = 4(1^{2})-1$ $h(1) = 3$ Now we know that $h(1) = 3$ . Let's solve for $g(h(1))$ , which is $g(3)$ $g(3) = 3(3^{3})+3(3^{2})+(-5)(3)-1-5(h(3))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(3)$ $h(3) = 4(3^{2})-3$ $h(3) = 33$ That means $g(3) = 3(3^{3})+3(3^{2})+(-5)(3)-1+(-5)(33)$ $g(3) = -73$